The present invention relates to article transport and conveying systems and methodologies generally, and more particularly to imaging systems and methodologies employing such transport and conveying systems.
Systems and methodologies for transporting and conveying articles that are suitable for use in imaging systems, such as laser direct write systems and inspection systems, are characterized, inter alia, by highly precise and highly repeatable rates of transport. Moreover such systems and methodologies are configured to maintain articles in a precise predetermined orientation, including a precise distance, relative to an imager and are configured to minimize mechanical disturbance to an article being transported at the imager by other articles that are being uploaded to or offloaded from the system.
A general aspect of the present invention relates to improved article transport and conveying systems and methodologies employing an article levitator levitating an article during transporting and conveying. A flattener is provided to ensure that a levitated portion of the article is precisely held in a desired orientation relative to a processor during processing. Preferably the flattener operates in a non-contact manner.
Such transport and conveying systems may be employed for transporting and conveying generally planar substrates, particularly wherever there is required one or more of the following: a relatively high degree of uniformity in the rate of transport, a high degree of precision in the orientation of the substrate in relation to a processor (for example an image acquisition system or an image creator), or avoidance of disturbance to a substrate during process, for example due to the loading or unloading of other substrates onto or off of the transport and conveying system. Typical applications of such systems include inspection and testing, such as automated optical inspection, electrical testing and functional testing, of flat panel displays and electrical circuits such as printed circuit boards and semiconductor wafers, and image formation on a photosensitized surface such as in-fabrication flat panel displays, electrical circuits, reticules and photo tools. Other typical applications included systems for conveying planar sheet material such as metal foils, planar plastic laminates and any other suitable sheet material.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an imaging system for use with generally planar substrates including an air flow conveyor operative to convey planar substrates at least to an imaging location, the air flow conveyor having an air flow substrate flattening functionality at least at the imaging location; and an imager located at the imaging location for imaging the planar substrates when flattened by the air flow substrate flattening functionality.
Additionally, the air flow conveyor may be operative to convey the planar substrates away from the imaging location.
Preferably, the imager includes an image acquirer, such as an automated optical inspection device electrical testing, metrology or any other suitable image acquisition device. Alternatively or additionally, the imager may include an image creator such as a modulated laser scanner.
The air flow conveyor preferably includes an air flow levitator. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow conveyor may include an air flow hold down. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow conveyor may include a displacer for displacing the planar substrates towards the imaging location or away from the imaging location or both.
The air flow substrate flattening functionality, preferably, includes a vacuum hold down. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow flattening functionality includes an air flow evacuator or outlet operative to release air build up beneath the planar substrate. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes an air flow hold down. Preferably, the vacuum hold down, or the air flow hold down, are operative in combination with the air flow levitator to hold the substrate a precise distance from a reference surface.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a two-sided imaging system for use with generally planar substrates including an air flow conveyor operative to convey planar substrates in a levitated state at least to an imaging location; and an imager located at the imaging location for imaging two opposite sides of the planar substrates when levitated by the air flow conveyor.
Additionally, the air flow conveyor may be operative to convey the planar substrates away from the imaging location.
Preferably, the imager includes an image acquirer, such as automatic optical inspection device. Alternatively or additionally, the imager may include an image creator. Optionally the imager provides illumination from a first side of a planar substrate and acquires an image from the opposite side of the substrate.
Preferably, the air flow conveyor includes air flow substrate flattening functionality at least at the imaging location.
The air flow conveyor, preferably, includes an air flow hold down or a vacuum hold down. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow conveyor may include a displacer for displacing the planar substrates towards the imaging location or away from the imaging location or both.
The air flow substrate flattening functionality preferably includes a vacuum hold down. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow flattening functionality includes an air flow evacuator. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes an air flow hold down. Preferably, the vacuum hold down, or the air flow hold down, are operative in combination with the air flow levitator to hold the substrate a precise distance from a reference surface.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an air flow conveyor system including: an air flow generator; and an air flow levitating conveyor operative to convey planar substrates. Preferably, the air flow conveyor includes: a displacer for displacing the planar substrates; and an air flow substrate flattener operative at least at one region of the levitating conveyor to flatten the planar substrate when in a levitated state.
The air flow conveyor, preferably, includes an air flow hold down.
The air flow substrate flattening functionality, preferably, includes, a vacuum hold down. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow flattening functionality includes an air flow evacuator. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes an air flow hold down. Preferably, the vacuum hold down, or the air flow hold down, are operative in combination with the air flow levitator to hold the substrate a precise distance from a reference surface.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a flat bed scanner system including: an air flow conveyor operative to convey planar substrates to be scanned at least to a scanning location, the air flow conveyor having an air flow substrate flattening functionality at least at the scanning location; and a scanner located at the scanning location for scanning the planar substrates when flattened by the air flow substrate flattening functionality.
Additionally, the air flow conveyor may be operative to convey the planar substrates away from the imaging location.
Preferably, the scanner includes, in part, an image acquirer. Alternatively or additionally, the scanner may include, in part, an image creator. Optionally, the scanner is a laser scanner employing a rotating polygon.
Preferably, the planar substrates include a photosensitive layer, where the image creator includes a data modulated laser beam device operative to expose a desired pattern on the photosensitive layer.
The air flow conveyor, preferably, includes an air flow levitator. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow conveyor includes an air flow hold down or a vacuum hold down. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow conveyor may include a displacer for displacing the planar substrates towards the imaging location or away from the imaging location or both.
The air flow substrate flattening functionality preferably includes a vacuum hold down. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow flattening functionality includes an air flow evacuator. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes an air flow hold down. Preferably, the vacuum hold down, or the air flow hold down, are operative in combination with the air flow levitator to hold the substrate a precise distance from a reference surface.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a levitated conveyor system including: a levitator operative to levitate planar substrates with respect to a surface; and a displacer for displacing the planar substrates generally parallel to the surface; The conveyor system additionally includes a substrate flattener operative to flatten the planar substrate when in a levitated state.
Preferably, the levitator includes an air flow levitator.
Preferably, the substrate flattener includes a positive pressure device. Alternatively or additionally, the substrate flattener includes a vacuum or suction pressure device forming a region of sub-atmospheric pressure. Preferably, the flattener is operative in combination with the levitator to hold the substrate a precise distance from the surface.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a methodology for imaging generally planar substrates including: conveying the planar substrates, employing an air flow conveyor, to at least an imaging location, the air flow conveyor having an air flow substrate flattening functionality at least at the imaging location; and imaging the generally planar substrates, employing an imager located at the imaging location, when the generally planar substrates are flattened by the air flow substrate flattening functionality.
The conveying may also include conveying the planar substrates away from the imaging location.
The imaging preferably includes image acquisition. Alternatively or additionally, the imaging includes image creation. Optionally, imaging includes illuminating a substrate from a first side and acquiring an image from the opposite side thereof.
The air flow conveyor preferably includes an air flow levitator. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow conveyor includes an air flow hold down. The air flow conveyor also, preferably, includes a displacer for displacing the planar substrates towards the imaging location or away from the imaging location or both.
Preferably, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes an a vacuum hold down. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow flattening functionality includes an air flow evacuator. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes an air flow hold down. Preferably, the vacuum hold down, or the air flow hold down, are operative in combination with the air flow levitator to hold the substrate a precise distance from a reference surface.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a methodology for two-sided imaging of generally planar substrates including: conveying the planar substrates in a levitated state, employing an air flow conveyor, to at least an imaging location; and imaging two opposite sides of the planar substrates when levitated by the air flow conveyor, employing an imager located at the imaging location.
The conveying may also include conveying the planar substrates away from the imaging location.
The imaging preferably includes image acquisition. Alternatively or additionally, the imaging includes image creation. Optionally, imaging includes illuminating a substrate from a first side and acquiring an image from the opposite side thereof.
Preferably, the air flow conveyor includes air flow substrate flattening functionality at least at the imaging location. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow flattening functionality includes an air flow evacuator. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow conveyor includes an air flow hold down. Preferably, the vacuum hold down, or the air flow hold down, are operative in combination with the air flow levitator to hold the substrate a precise distance from a reference surface. The air flow conveyor also, preferably, includes a displacer for displacing the planar substrates towards the imaging location or away from the imaging location or both.
Preferably, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes vacuum hold down. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes an air flow hold down.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an air flow conveying methodology including: generating an air cushion beneath a generally planar substrate using an air flow generator; and conveying planar substrates using an air flow levitating conveyor. The conveying includes: displacing the planar substrates using a displacer; and flattening the planar substrates when in a levitated state, the flattening employing an air flow substrate flattener at least at one region of the levitating conveyor. The flattening positions at least a portion of the substrate in a given plane of reference in a levitated state.
Preferably, the air flow conveyor includes an air flow hold down. Preferably, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes vacuum hold down. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow flattening functionality includes an air flow evacuator or outlet operative to release air build up beneath the planar substrate. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes an air flow hold down. Preferably, the vacuum hold down, or the air flow hold down, are operative in combination with the air flow levitator to hold the substrate a precise distance from a reference surface.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a methodology for scanning generally planar substrates including: conveying planar substrates to be scanned, employing an air flow conveyor, to at least a scanning location, the air flow conveyor having an air flow substrate flattening functionality at least at the scanning location; and scanning the planar substrates, employing a scanner located at the scanning location, when flattened by the air flow substrate flattening functionality.
The conveying may also include conveying the planar substrates away from the imaging location.
The scanning preferably includes, in part, image acquisition. Alternatively or additionally, the scanning includes, in part, image creation.
Preferably, the planar substrates include a photosensitive layer. Preferably, the image creation includes exposing a desired pattern on the photosensitive layer, employing a modulated laser beam device.
The air flow conveyor preferably includes an air flow levitator. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow conveyor includes an air flow hold down or a vacuum hold down. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow flattening functionality includes an air flow evacuator. Preferably, the vacuum hold down, or the air flow hold precise distance from a reference surface.
The air flow conveyor also, preferably, includes a displacer for displacing the planar substrates towards the imaging location or away from the imaging location or both.
Preferably, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes an air flow levitator. Alternatively or additionally, the air flow substrate flattening functionality includes an air flow hold down.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a levitating methodology for conveying generally planar substrates including: levitating planar substrates with respect to a surface, employing a levitator; displacing the planar substrates generally parallel to the surface employing a displacer; and flattening the planar substrates when in a levitated state, employing a substrate flattener.
In an embodiment of the invention the levitating includes vacuum levitation.
Preferably, the substrate flattener includes a positive pressure device. Alternatively or additionally, the substrate flattener includes a a vacuum or suction device forming a region of sub-atmospheric pressure.